


The Tower

by espaano1preludio



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: AU where Tadashi is alive, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Future, Dystopian future AU, Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada are Not Related, Hiro is more badass though, M/M, Pierced! Hiro, Tadashi is basically the same, amiright, and he's 19, because cyberpunk, like every Hidashi fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espaano1preludio/pseuds/espaano1preludio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All questions died in Hiro’s throat as hot cocoa and the way Tadashi’s lips curled upwards took priority. He made a silent resolve in his head to figure Tadashi out, for real this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glitch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So cyberpunk Hidashi is a thing. At least, in my head it is. Enjoy!!! or not idc

        The space was white, empty. A smooth glass- like surface stretched out for what seemed like miles, suspended in nothingness. Atop the cold surface stood two figures, one significantly larger than the other. With a low buzz a massive holographic screen suddenly flickered into life above the still figures.

_Competitors will now place their bets_

        A smooth robotic female voice split the silence of the arena as the screen displayed a peaceful face composed of rows of coding streaming in constant loops. A single bar appeared on the left side of the translucent blue hologram reading

. . . $50

        A few moments later a second bar appeared next to the first, on the right side

. . $60

        The calm face spoke again, saying:

_Audience will now place their bets_

        Immediately an influx of bars jumped onto the screen crowding the left side quickly. A cartoon clock in the corner counted down the seconds as remaining bets were hastily entered into the database. The right side of the hologram remained relatively still, only a few reluctant bets stacking on top of each other against the artificial background. A sudden electronic ding signified the time running out. The screen turned a more dull blue color, locking the bets in place. The female face flickered back into nonexistence, replaced by a simple animation of a bright blue flag flying upwards, the female voice exclaiming:

_Ready? Fight!_

        The wide space was no longer silent. An ear- splitting noise erupted from the large robotic figure, the saws welded onto its torso screaming into life. The small, clumsy looking robot on the opposite side clambered forward on stumpy legs, immediately getting sawed into thirds in an anticlimactic defeat. The screen above the stilled arena displayed a picture of multicolored confetti streaming down along with bold letter saying:

Winner!! Player 1

        Automated cheers played as the screen showed the winnings and the losses of the betters and competitors. Suddenly, the pleasant female voice cut the mechanical cheers short

_Player 2 requests a rematch!_

Followed shortly by a message encased in a speech bubble reading:

> I'd like to try again. It's my first time :3

A new bet appeared on the right side of the hologram, this time increased to $200.

> whatever kid

        Read the responding message. The bets were placed, an immediate surge of bars now only filling the left side. The betters have seen plenty of this before, cocky newbies with a stack of credits ready to blow them. However, they weren't complaining as the right side of the screen held only the solitary bet placed by Player 2. Once more the automated voice cried out:

_Ready? Fight!_

        Just as before the ruthless saws screeched back into life, but the small robot lying in pieces on the ground did something nobody expected. A sudden palpable surge of electricity pulsed through the empty arena, making the holographic screen flicker and buzz loudly in mechanical self- preservation. The seemingly discarded sections of the robot also buzzed and shook in a powerful, violent motion and rose gracefully as if gravity had ceased to exist in that moment. Suddenly, the dull grey metal of the robot burst into countless purple and black pixels swarming both sporadically and with a sort of beautiful synergy that resembled the currents of a deadly sea.

        A loud ringing noise erupted and grew into the endless white as the the white space itself glitched uncontrollably, pale waves of underlying color pulsing down the artificial backdrop. The mass of air bound pixels rushed towards the frozen saw- wielding robot and the larger bot leapt back into motion but to no avail. The glitching swarm tore the dying robot into crumpled metal scraps in an instant, clumping back together to again form the pitiable child’s bot with clumsy rounded limbs, clattering to the smooth ground.

        There was a shocked silence, broken by the now stable screen displaying cartoon confetti saying:

Winner!! Player 2

        Immediately a beam shot down signifying the exit of Player 2, but before it was transported a speech bubble once more appeared on the left side of the hologram reading,

> your dead.

       

        The white was pulled off, revealing a pair of dark brown eyes underneath the metal headset. Messy black hair burst from the helmet sticking in every direction as the boy chuckled to himself.

        “At least use proper grammar when you’re making death threats, asshole.” Hiro mumbled, disconnecting himself from the tangle of wires and modified plugs on his fingers and scalp. Hiro pushed himself off of his computer chair and activated his Wyr to check his winnings. A Wyr was supposed to be a device worn around your wrist that served as a phone, a credit card, and much more all in one. But of course Hiro couldn't help but tamper with every device he owned, even if it was highly illegal to do so. He figured that he was already wanted for hustling- what’s another little felony?

        Finding the winnings quite satisfactory, Hiro crossed the tiny apartment with some difficulty. The cramped space was overflowing with a mess of tools and pieces of seemingly useless machinery, the cold hardwood floor littered with blueprints and hastily scribbled lines of coding. The squeaky fridge deemed pitifully empty as Hiro’s slightly sunken stomach groaned in demanding protest. _The Lucky Cat it is_ Hiro thought as he exited his dark apartment and glided down a pale yellow tinted stairway, unending in blocky spirals.

        Hiro pushed open the heavy door covered in chipped red paint and revealed a cool night colored with buzzing neon highlighting the jumble of Japanese and English lettering. He pulled his dark blue sweatshirt closer to his thin body and sucked on his studded snakebites in a habitual compulsion. Soon Hiro reached the plain wooden sign of his favorite Cafe in all of SanFransokyo. His best friend GoGo would say that it’s only his favorite because he has a fat crush on a waiter there, but that's only partially true. His defense was always _hey- I like a little show with my meal, sue me._

        Speak of the devil, the man in question happened to be cleaning the windows outside the Cafe intensely, noticing Hiro only when the boy stood directly at his side.

        “Oh hi Hiro! Sorry I didn't see you there.” The familiar man smiled widely, his softly curved brown eyes crinkled. Hiro would have been angry if Tadashi hadn't looked so damn good using his gorgeous muscles to scrub those windows, Hiro just wishing he would-

        Hiro shook his head, his brain going into dangerous places. He responded with his signature sassy quip. “I feel sorry for you then, every second you don’t see me is a second wasted.” Tadashi burst into deep laughter, throwing his baseball- capped head back. “I agree.” He responded, flicking some residual water from his hands onto Hiro’s face.

        Hiro punched him hard in the stomach and walked past the now whimpering man and looked back before he fully entered the Cafe. “If you come inside and make me some hot cocoa I’ll forget about the little mistake you just made” Hiro put on his best persuasive face and batted his thick black eyelashes at the man in pain behind him.

        It must have worked because Tadashi sighed in defeat and discarded his previous work to usher the smaller man inside. “you always win, don’t you.” A small smile pulling at his lips as he turned away and made his way behind the counter.

        Hiro hummed in agreement and sat on his favorite seat at the bar, a perfect view of Tadashi as he concentrated on the sweet drink. Something caught Hiro’s eye, something he hadn't noticed before that made him sit up immediately. It wouldn't be something anyone else would notice but Hiro: a tampered Wyr resting snugly on Tadashi’s wrist, evidence in minuscule changes- a tiny button that wasn't supposed to exist, a scratch mark from a screwdriver where the main circuit board was. He previously assumed that nobody was as insane enough to commit such a serious crime as him, especially not the hot waiter down the street. Why would he need to tamper with his Wyr? Since when did he know how to? Was Tadashi smarter than Hiro gave him credit for?

        All questions died in Hiro’s throat as hot cocoa and the way Tadashi’s lips curled upwards took priority. He made a silent resolve in his head to figure Tadashi out, for real this time. Curiosity burned in the bottom of his brain as he sipped the delicious drink, thinking hard.

        He had a feeling his questions would become answers soon. For now, however, he would enjoy Tadashi’s company, the hazy night shining multicolored streaks in the quiet restaurant. Outside, a dull thrum of deep bass sounded from a nearby nightclub.


	2. Loading...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wtf is a schedule anyways? jk sorry, it's been a hell've a couple of weeks. But hey! exposition. That's important right? right.

        Orange sunlight filtered through the dusty windows of a cluttered shop. The walls and shelves were lined with old and new computer parts and other mechanical objects that would be unrecognizable to any normal human that spends more than 15 minutes outside. Hiro, being evidence if this observation, yawned widely with deep crescents of darkness beneath his heavily- lidded eyes. This was the result of yet another all nighter working on his inventions, not checking the clock until the sky outside his curtained window grew pale. Hiro came to the conclusion that sleep wasn't really all that important anyways and that the whole business was terribly unproductive. No, he did not feel like passing out at that moment and yes, it was definitely normal for a nineteen year old man to have five cups of coffee. His bed ruffled head was coming dangerously close to hitting his cluttered desk when Hiro was startled back into consciousness by the chiming of the bell on the front door. He rubbed his burning eyes beneath his thick reading glasses and prepared himself mentally for the hell known as customer service.

        Hiro started working at the tiny computer repair shop when he was seventeen. Over his years working there he has dealt with all sorts of customers; from the frustratingly stupid (no Mrs. Yama, you click this button here...) to the obscenely rude (If you kindly stop yelling at me I can complete my job, sir) and of course, the unfortunate regulars whose visits would often result in unwanted revelations about their sex lives. More specifically, the types of porn sites giving them a plethora of viruses.

        Additionally, there were the types of customers who weren't really customers at all, namely, the angry- looking dark haired young woman kicking through the door at that moment. Hiro slumped back down and sighed into his (sixth) cup of coffee.

        "Don't look so happy to see me, asshole." His closest friend Gogo said with a hard smack to the back of his fluffy head. Hiro sputtered in his mug.

        "What are you even doing here? You know it's dangerous during sun hours." Hiro wiped at the scalding droplets around his face. In those days the time in darkness far outweighed the daylight. As one result of the overwhelming pollution of the earth the skies darkened- leaving the illusion of a stifling night that carried on, only a few hours of orange tinted sunlight filtering through a day.

        Those were called the sun hours, and for people like Hiro they meant bad news. What was usually shrouded in darkness and shadow was then illuminated. The people of SanFransokyo soon became nocturnal in nature, necessity and desperation fueling the risky nightlife. Hiro knew it was dangerous for them to be seen together- being partners in less than legal activities, and although it may have not seemed like it Hiro did care for Gogo a lot. They have been best friends since early childhood- they just had interesting ways of showing their affection. Hiro absently rubbed his head in a weak attempt to soothe the stinging caused by Gogo’s hard palm.

         Gogo waved off his concern with an impatient hand. “Whatever- this is important.” Gogo weaved gracefully through the rubble surrounding Hiro’s old desk and sat down on a stack of papers. "I got us a job."

        Hiro's sleepy eyes widened and his eyebrow piercing shot up towards his forehead. He glanced around nervously. "You gotta be more quiet about these things, Gogo. I'm not gonna go to jail because you don't know how to whisper."

        "Do you want to hear about it or not?" Gogo snapped her gum.

        Hiro sighed and slumped in his creaky chair. "A hack job or are we stealing shit?"

        "Both. It's a big one. I wouldn't have come here if it wasn't." Gogo glanced at the wavering sun outside the windows cluttered with flyers and a thin layer of dust. She fiddled with the zipper of her patched jacket. Hiro knew what she was thinking just by looking at the movement of her fingers. Imprisonment here wasn't just a facility- people who got caught just... Disappeared. Nobody knew what happened to those poor souls but it was surely something terrible. Gogo had experience losing people she loved to the same mystery.

        Hiro softly touched her leg and she looked at him, visually relaxing. Heart- to- hearts weren't really their thing, but what they shared in the glances between them was enough.

        "Compensation?" Hiro asked.

        "It's complicated. But good. Meet me at the lab later tonight, I'll tell you more about it." Gogo hopped off the desk and playfully flicked Hiro's forehead. "And try cleaning up this place for a change, it looks like a fucking dump." Hiro tossed a pen at Gogo's retreating figure. Her hearty laugh lingered after she had gone.

_______________________

 

19:59

        Hiro stared at his illuminated Wyr presenting the time to him, it's minuscule screen teasing Hiro with what could quite possibly be the longest minute ever known to man.

20:00

        Flipping the sign on the door to display kanji lettering that said 'closed' Hiro all but ran out of the darkened shop into the crowded street. Pulling his hood over his wild black hair Hiro weaved his way between loud, brightly dressed people and pushy street venders, steam rising from the pavement of narrow alleys like ghosts. Hiro walked with a purpose; he had a date with a particular Lucky Cat. He had a game plan this time, a mission to somehow inspect Tadashi's Wyr and put an end to his burning curiosity.

        He had thought hard about how it would happen. There really was no rational excuse he could use without letting it slip that he knew it was tampered with, instantly blowing his cover of being an ordinary teenager with an ordinary IQ. Threats would just make Tadashi laugh, no doubt. Hiro could only think of one other way.

        He tried to tell himself that he wasn't excited about this, but even he knew he was lying. Hiro had even put on more form fitting dark jeans (as opposed to his usual baggy cargo pants with lots and lots of pockets) and attempted to tame his hair for this occasion (unsuccessfully). He was ready to hit Tadashi with Full Flirt Mode.

        Hiro never really found himself attractive necessarily, but he was often told otherwise. A lot of the times it was communicated through lingering stares and wolf whistles. He was lean with long limbs and soft muscles. Although some of the femininity had faded as he got older, he had big dark eyes rimmed with thick eyelashes and a button nose, now somehow accentuated by the shapely jawline formed during puberty. He had gotten some piercings- on the ridge of his right eyebrow, snakebites on his lower lip and a stud on the dip of his tongue- partly in the effort of drawing attention away from his soft features. It didn’t quite have the effect he was hoping for. Nor did his embarrassing (to him) tooth gap. Unfortunately, anything he tried just ended up making him more… cute. He hated it.

        However, being naturally inclined to deceit, Hiro found ways to use it to his advantage. He quickly lowered his hood and tugged on his hair in a hopeless last effort and pushed open the door to the Lucky Cat Cafe, bells tinkling softly as he did so. A few customers sat quietly, sipping and chewing to themselves in the comfortably lit restaurant. Hiro’s eyes found Tadashi bustling about in that damn adorable apron and his confidence wavered a bit at the sight of the man. He shook it off and straightened up, marching toward the counter with resolve. _Just act natural_ he told himself.

        Tadashi noticed him and flashed a grin, calling out “Hey, just the usual tonight?”

        “Mmm… Nope. I’m feeling adventurous. Surprise me?” Hiro gave Tadashi a sly smirk as he seated himself on his usual stool at the bar. Tadashi just grinned wider and retreated into the kitchen.

        “Coming right up!” his vanishing face exclaimed. Hiro groaned when he was out of sight. He had to step it up a notch. As he was waiting for his food people filed out of the cafe one by one, leaving the two men alone. Hiro jumped from his place on the stool and crept quietly into the kitchen. He found Tadashi for the second time that night, this time constructing a plate with a focus that was nearly unbreakable. Nearly.

        “Is that all just for me?” Hiro almost whispered into Tadashi’s ear making him jump in surprise. Hiro couldn’t help but laugh at him and the way his blush formed instinctively below his cheekbones. Tadashi swatted at him with the rag at his waist. “Don’t do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!” Hiro just gave a light laugh and expertly dodged the rag, hopping onto an empty counter.

        “You were taking too long. I’m hungry.” Hiro pouted. Tadashi rolled his eyes at Hiro as he finished up the plate.

        “You know- technically you’re not even supposed to be back here.” He moved closer to Hiro’s perched figure.

        “Technically,” Hiro started sarcastically, “you and I are the only ones in this place. No one has to know.” Hiro found Tadashi’s face to be very close to his. He could have probably counted the freckles on his nose if his brain was functioning properly in that moment. And since when was Tadashi standing in between Hiro’s parted legs? Huh.

        After a breathless moment Tadashi cracked a smile. “Your food’s getting cold.” He leaned away and help Hiro off the countertop. Hiro complied wordlessly, still slightly dazed. _Come on_ , he reprimanded himself as they made their way out of the kitchen- _don’t lose control of the situation. Remember what you came here for._ They sat together at a worn loveseat near the window and chatted lightly while they shared fries and Hiro steadily consumed an excellent burger that he had never tried before. He made a mental note to add it to his very particular eating habits. While conversation skirted around the topic of technology Hiro simply couldn’t find a segway that wouldn’t sound forced. However, for the most part Hiro just got distracted. At some point during the night Hiro had shed his sweatshirt revealing a black tank top that hung loose around his shoulders. The only conscious victories Hiro noted were the times that their thighs pressed together on the tight couch (Tadashi seemed to stutter a bit more when that happened) and when Hiro accidentally- on- purpose dropped something and when he had bent to pick it up Hiro practically _felt_ Tadashi’s stare on his accentuated backside.

        However, every time Hiro felt like he had the upper hand Tadashi had to go and ruin it with his little soft touches and brilliant smiles and make Hiro’s heart falter. At one point Tadashi had pointed out an eyelash on his face and moved to wipe it off. Hiro seriously considered either leaving the room or offering up his willing body to the man because damn it if his eyes weren’t too beautiful to be human. The way Tadashi’s hands touched his face made Hiro want to have a cigarette.

        The mission didn’t turn out to be a total bust though. Tadashi turned out to be a student at the local University SFIT majoring in robotics. While Hiro often found conversation boring, it was surprisingly easy to talk to the man, his quick wit keeping up effortlessly with Hiro’s racing mind. Without his noticing, the time snuck by and it became very late.

         Somehow, the conversation made it’s way to the front door and Hiro was stepping out of the cafe. He turned back to face Tadashi’s tall figure and there was an air of mutual expectance. Everything moved slower as Hiro’s lips parted slightly.

        “I guess I’ll see you then” Hiro said softly.

        “Yeah… I guess you will.” Tadashi said, his voice just as soft.

         They shared a kiss that was a soft as the pink tinted lights illuminating their faces. It was a kiss that was warm and endless and far too short. Tadashi slowly pulled his face from Hiro’s stunned one.

        “By the way…” Tadashi said, “I would have kissed you even if you hadn’t worn those jeans.” He winked and smiled widely at Hiro’s frozen face. “Goodnight, Hiro.” The door shut heavily.

        Something clicked in Hiro’s head as he realized what just happened. First, Tadashi kissed him. And not in a dream. Second, Tadashi was playing the game just as much as Hiro was. And he was not only playing the game.

 

        Tadashi _won_.


End file.
